The Leap Of Faith
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: This is about what happens after episode 7, Wally keeps thinking about what Kent said, "Find your own little spit fire, one that won't let you get away with nothin' For example-" WallyXArtemis
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first young justice fanafic, so I hope y'all like it! P.S. This is after kent Nelson dies and all that sadness...**

**Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada don't own anything, Bla Bla Bla all rights to dc universe and all that stuff.**

Nobody's POV

_"A little free advice, find your own spit fire, one that won't let you get away with nothin'. For example that-"_ (the episode cuts off what he says next, but I'm confident this is close) _"Artemis girl."_

Dr. Fate took of the helmet, and kid flash was returned control over his body. He walked over to Kent's body, closed the pocket watch and cased it in Kent's hand.

-)(-

Wally placed the helmet on his shelf of 'souvenirs'. As he did, he kept replaying what Kent had told him right before dr. Fate took off the helmet, "like that Artemis girl." why would he say something like that! Artemis hates me, and I hare her... Well, she's not that bad...

"ehem, you never said what why happened to you, when you put on the helmet." Artemis said as she leaned against the door frame.

"the thing re wrote my beta waves, I was scripted into becoming dr. Fate for a few minutes, no big."

"wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic? Uh, if that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

"souvenir," wally said simply.

"GEEK!" and with that Artemis stormed away.

"find your own little spit fire, one that won't let you get away with nothin'" the words echoed in his head like a song that never ends.

Suddenly megan was walking down the hall, "hello Megan!" Wally said, Megan just kept walking, "guess who bought us 2 tickets to a magic show?"

"sorry Wally," she turned around, "can't go, Connor and I are going to the movies!" and with that she walked away.

Wally sagged, he was so excited to go to the movies Megan.  
He decided not to let the tickets go to waste, and started asking the other young justice members if they wanted to go.

Dick- "sorry! Too much homework"

Kaldur- "training"

Connor- "going to the movies, duh!"

And that only left 1 person... Artemis.

Ok! Next chapter coming soon! Hope u all liked it!

MMM


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx 4 the feedback! Enjoy the wallermis! (mash up name for their couple!)**

**Disclaimer: do I own yj? Umm... If I did I think I'd have a few more important things to get to so I'm gonna say no, I dot own yj... Otherwise you'd already see Artemis and kid flash together!**

Wally's POV

I admit, after what Kent said I was a bit tempted to ask Artemis, but now I can without her thinking I'm crushing on her!

"hey Artemis!" I said, almost a bit too eagerly.

"what?" she snapped, she was wearing a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and black pumps.

"umm, I was wondering if you maybe want to, uh, go to a magic show with me?" I closed my eyes, I excepted a punch, but instead  
She said.

"wait, you the non believer in magic want me to go with you to a magic show?"

"yes?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"sure!" she smiled and walked away. I was relieved, I grinned.

"pick you up at 7!" I shouted after her as I turned around and ran around mount justice 59 times while screaming, "yes!"

Artemis's POV

OMG! He just asked me out! Ahhhhhh! I'm so happy! That might sound horribly girly and stupid, but... I kinda have a slight tiny tinny crush on kid flash... What! Yes I know his an idiot, and he talks so much, and he never slows down... But I still think he's-

Megan- ooooo! Artemis had a crush on Wally!

Me- aghhh! Why are you in my head!

Megan- cause I wanted to see what you were up to this fine Friday night!

Me- well it you must know, Wally asked me out!

Megan- no way! That's great! Ooo! Now we need to get bat girl and whoever kaldur likes her and we can all have a date night! Aww! That would be soooo cute! And we could go all together and...

She just kept droning on and on, eventually I jut blocked her out, and kept getting ready for my date!

**Ok I know it's a bit short, but I have other stories to attend to! Do you guys think walermis is a good couple name?**

**MMM**


End file.
